The time in your arms
by Backlash Button
Summary: Falling in a hole at the beach seems kind of normal. But falling into an anime, now thats not normal. If flamers who have a problem with this kind of story, just dont bother reading, your just ruining fan-fiction. good day. oh and i only one my characters and my story line. And i dont own any songs i use. Obviously
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY HOMIES!**

**...OOO...**

I fiddled my seat belt, trying to get it in the buckle thing. I was so excited since my crush, Zack asked me to the beach. It was the last two weeks before school started up again, and we were going to be seniors. I made sure, all my things were in my bag. "Artemis! Did you pack spare clothes?!" i heard my mom yell. I rolled down the driver window, and hollered back, "Yes mom! You were there when i did!" then i rolled the window back up, but since it was sunny and warm, i decided to roll the windows down. "Be safe darlin." my dad said, i smiled at him. "I will dad." i replied and he kissed my head. "Got your pepper spray?" my dad then asked. I grabbed my beach bag, and checked, "Yes i do." i held it up along with my uchiha clan symbol keychain. "Be careful driving. Have fun." he then said and went back in the house, and dragged my mom with him. "Mario, i need to make sure she has everything." my mom said to him and tried to get out of his hold. "Rosa, she's seventeen and a half, she has her license, and its before school, let her have fun since she's been here the majority of the summer." my dad looked back at me, and smiled, i smiled back and started the car, plugged in my ipod and blasted _"Fantastic Baby"_ by Big Bang.

I pulled out of the drive way and drove away, seeing my house get smaller the farther i drove away. My thoughts drifted away, but i was still watching the road. I started rewatching _NARUTO SHIPPUDEN,_ and i forgot how sad it was, that i was bawling my eyes out, that my mom and dad actually came in my room when they heard me crying. I admit it, im a major fan-girl, and damn proud of it. I changed the music to _' Hero's come back'_ and hummed a long with it. I checked the time and saw it was 11:24, and the beach was about an hour away, almost everyone was going to be there, well, whoever could get a ride, which was about everyone. I stopped at a gas station on my way there, and bought afew things, but today, the line was rather slow today, so i looked through my phone, and saw pictures of Gaara, that i down-loaded, and smiled to myself. After that, i went back to driving, so much fun that was.

**-45 minutes later-**

I finally made it, i checked the time, it was just turning 12:15, i unbuckled my seat belt and got out the car. The sun was beaming, and i instanty felt my skin heat up. "Artemis!" i heard my name be called, and i smiled, "Paula! Hey!" my best friend Paula came up, she had the average bleach blonde hair, light pale skin, bright blue eyes, pink lips, and was slim, but she's my best friend because we both like anime, she's a major math wiz, and she can kick anyones ass in a matter of 10 seconds, well, thats what we think. "Guess who's looking for you?" she smiled and bounced, "Who?" i grabbed my bag from the passenger seat and locked the door before closing it. "Zack! He's been wondering where you've been." she said and pulled my to the bathroom slash changing room. "I would of been here earlier, but you know my mom." i said, she nodded knowing how my mom is. "At least she still loves you." Paula told me, i nodded. We went to the stalls, and changed into our bathing suits. "I heard the witch of the waste is on the prowl again." Paula laughed, i giggled, knowing who she was talking about. "I doubt he's going to take her back, he caughter her with his brother, thats a low blow." i said, and Zack asked me to the beach, i just know he's not using me a rebound person.

"You ready butt fish?" Paula peeked in my stall, "Yeah, just tie the back for me." i moved so my back was facing her, she tied it so it wouldnt fall off. "I like the kunai pictures on your top." she chuckled and i smiled, 'Lets just go." i said as i pinched her and walked out. "To the beach!" she yelled and i laughed, "To see jason the bear!" i yelled after, we busted out laughing and walked. "Arty, i forgot my towel in the car, can you find us a spot?" Paula asked, i nodded and went in the opposite direction from her and searched for a spot. I looked around, and stopped, i saw Zack throwing a frisbee at his friend, johnny, or joe, i know it started with a J. I continued to walk, then he saw me, my heart sped up, he smiled and waved, i smiled and waved back shyly, he motioned for me to go over, i started to, he turned away because one of his friends threw a water balloon at him, i smiled, but then i slipped, i waited to hit the ground, but it never came, i looked up, and saw the sky, but around me was darkness. "Are you fricken kidding me?!" i yelled and i fell into the hole, which i am going to label as a sink hole. The sky got smaller, as i continued to fall, i held my bag close to me, and closed my eyes.

I felt like a was falling, but it changed suddenly, i opened my eye abit and then both my eyes went wide. "Major excel saga crap happening right now." i said and looked around, "Look at all the pretty lights." i giggled and looked around, just waiting for the universe to talk to me, and sound like morgan freeman. I then saw another light, "Well, i better embrace for impact." i held my bag close to me, and shut my eyes closed, all i felt was a scratching sensation before blacking out. It kind of felt like...sand.

...OOO...

**COMMENT! IF YOUR GOING TO FLAME. JUST. ****GET OUT**

**and my BEST FRIEND is getting an honroable mention since she's the one that showed me the song fantastic baby, which is NOT mine**


	2. Into her mind we go

**This story seems to be going good  
im gunna continue it  
...OOO...**

I groaned, and moved abit, i heard foot-steps, then as i looked up i saw dark figures. I blinked and squinted my eyes, the sun was blazing. I just layed there, then i was jerked up. I yelled and was being dragged. _"LET ME GO! HEEEEEELP!"_ i shouted and i struggled. they just continued to drag me then i was knocked unconcious. AGAIN.

**...**

I groaned, again, and opened my eyes. This time, the light was durable, so i opened my eyes, my glasses were abit dirty, but not too much. I moved, and realized i was tied to something. Just Fantucking Fastic! I looked around and saw that people were staring, and i was being examined by them. I glared at them, then we turned our heads when we heard the door open. I blinked when a saw Kankuro. Wait, Kankuro? Uh oh, i might of fallen into a hole and im unconcious, and im just dreaming, oh no, what about zack? My ONE chance when i get to confess my love to him, im unconcious! Damn it all to hell! I didnt realize i was being talked to until i felt a pinch. _"Hey! Don't just pinch me pervert!" _i yelled, and glared at whoever pinched me, i saw Kankuro blink, and ask me something. He then asked me a question, but the bad part was, i didn't understand a word he was saying. Why couldn't i have fallen into a dream that was dubbed. Where are the subtitles when you need them? Well, this is perfect, just PERFECT. I stared at him, and tilted my head with a WTF? look. I was straight up confused, and lost. A man walked up to him, and whispered in his ear, and then he nodded. I just stared at him as he ordered another guy and then he came over to me.

I blinked and scooted back, making the chair move. The man came closer and i scooted back more, and he kept following me. I scooted back until i hit a wall. I frowned, the man just smirked and walked over, i resorted to te last thing that came to mind. As he got close, i got up, even though i was hunched over, i walked away, i could just feel the WTF?! faces being made, and the guy followed me, i was evading him. As i kept walking away from him, i could tell, then i started hearing them chuckle. I glanced behind me, i noticed the guy had an annoyed look. To me, this seemed to go on for about a good 10 maybe 15 minutes tops. I started having fun til i tripped, but i didn't hit the ground, since someone caught me. I looked up, and low and behold, Kankuro was the one that caught me, he chuckled and sat me down. He spoke to me again, I just gave him a look that told him, I have no idea what he's saying. I could tell he was annoyed, but hey, what can you do? He walked over to the guys at the other end of the room, I knew they were talking about me since they kept staring at me. Perverts.

I didn't really care, unless they tried to pull a fast one on me, then we have problems. I started thinking of home, even if i might be unconcious, I couldn't kept but think of home. I wonder what Paula is doing right now? Probably doing something dumb, like put sand in someones bag, or something along those lines. I just thought of the summer that went by in a blink, I was surprised, and I'm glad I know im going to graduate high school, and I'm glad me and Paula get to graduate together. My mind just started to wander, and I started thinking of anime that I might not see.

…OOO…

"Lord Kankuro, look." A sand ninja told Kankuro, and he chuckled, "Well, look at this, but anyways, we don't have much time. Ready?" Kankuro look at the interogation specialist, and he nodded. "Since she's day dreaming, she'll be vulnerable, and we can get information out of her. Hurry up." Kankuro said, and the man nodded. He did some hand signs, and whispered, "Seeking jutsu." And they waited. They watched the girl they found in the desert blink, but she didn't seem to get out of her day dreaming state, which was good for them. Since she had to be open to them for the jutsu to work. Kankuro watched the specialist, he looked like he was asleep, but in reality, he was in an out of body state. Kankuro looked at the girl, she was odd. She wore clothes that werent like the usual, her's were more, open. Kankuro wondered where she came from. It wasn't every day there was a sudden burst of chakra in the middle of the desert, even Gaara was concerned about what was wrong. But Kankuro, being the big brother he is, told his little brother to stay in the village while he and afew others went out and searched for what caused the erruption.

Kankuro was kind of mad, since there was a sand storm, so they had to take shelter, but when they got to where the erruption was, they just found a girl, and she was unconcious. They took her to the village, and then she started screaming, in a language that wasn't fimilar to anyone, not even elders. So, as they were going back, they decided to knock her out, so as not to bring attention to them, which went pretty well, until they got to the interogation room, and she was trying to run away from the specialist, which was comical to them. Kankuro was starting to zone our when someone gasped, he looked and saw the specialist on the ground. "What happened?" Kankuro asked, "M-my lord. She-she's not from here, or to be more exact, not from our world." The specialist replied. "What do you mean?" Kankuro asked, "She fell down a hole, and my lord, it was beautiful, I saw her memories up til now. There are carriages that move on their own, and there were schools that, don't teach neither ninjutsu, genjutsu, or evenn taijutsu. There were signs unlike ours, and the writing was odd. But one thing blocked me when I was trying to find out more about her." The specialist explained, Kankuro nodded, and the specialist went on.

"I tried to find out who she was, but when I tried to find out about her, something stopped me, but to me more specific, a bird, a bird that was surrounded by flames. It was as if the bird was giving me information, but to a point, but my lord, she means no harm. I also saw, that where she is from, they speak a language not our own. It's rather interesting, but also, they seem to speak more t han one language." Now that got Kankuro's attention. "So, this girl knows more unknown languages?" another sand ninja asked, "Seems like it. But we can't let the elders know. If they do, they'll want to control her, and I'm pretty sure Gaara wouldn't like that." Kankuro said to them, they nodded, and then they were alarmed when they heard the girl yell and fall back. But not just a yell, more like a howl of of laughter, and they just watched the chair fall back and the girl just continued laughing.


	3. Of bakas and songs

**Hitting your hip on a corner and feel  
like you've been shot**

**Artemis- **_**"**_**what she says**_**"**_ in english

Sand nin- _"What they say" _in japanese**  
****...OOO...**

I laughed even as i fell back. There was nothing funnier that remembering a friend of yours falling, sliding alittle ways forward and hitting a trash can, right after lunch. I was just dying of laughter. The joys of middle school, good times, fricken good times. I was laughing, my eyes blurred and i kept going, about what i think was around 10 minutes, my laughter ceased to a giggle, then onto a chuckle. I had to take my time, and soon i was smiling and chuckling occasionally. I took deep breaths, and i just layed there, staring at the lone light hanging from the ceiling, it reminded me of _BATMAN: The Dark Knight _and that was a bad-ass movie, but thats something completely off topic. I lifted my head, and saw the sand ninja and Kankuro staring at me. We all stared at each other for a good minute, and soon Kankuro walked over to me and lifted the chair. I blinked, and soon, I was in the middle of the room. It seemed that I was surrounded by light. I sighed and waited, I stared and watched them. They were huddled, so I tried to listen. I've watched, subbed and dubbed, so why the hell wasn't I able to translate what they were saying?! I hung my head, since I couldn't understand them. Wait, I know key words! I lifted my head again and tried to listen what they were saying.

Ok, I'm absolutly positive I heard the word cat. I wasn't sure what they were saying, they were dumb-asses. I was just a simple girl who knows, english, spanish, some french, and some japanese. Wait, I know words. This is just so much to take in! But I had to think of something. As I kept thinking of words, I thought of a constant word I heard in _Inuyasha_, **"They are all **_**BAKA's**_." I said out loud, then they turned toward me. I blinked, and thought to myself, and I didn't realize it was out loud. "Well, that got their attention." I watched them. _"Baka! Baka! Baka! BAKA!" _I shouted, and pointed to them with my foot, since my legs were the only part of my body that could move and my foot as a bonus. I shouted the loudest when I pointed to Kankuro. That was funny, and soon they were talking to me in japanese. That's where I got lost completely. _ "Neko?" _I said, they blinked and had a confused look on their faces. They whispered to Kankuro, and I heard something involving me, since I know, quite few words, well, mostly colors in japanese, and I think I heard green since my bathing suit was green with shuriken. So, what now, no idea. I watched them, and soon Kankuro was next to me and cut the wire that I didn't even realize til now, was around my wrist. I looked at him, like I was asking permission, he nodded, I got up from my seat.

Kankuro went to the door, I followed and he opened the door. I looked at the other guys and they just stared. _"_**What?" **I asked them, they just blinked. I walked out with Kankuro and I followed him to a room. This one was more bright, well it had lighter walls and more windows. The windows were a BIG improvement, I smiled to myself. The room was a bit, ok, well very plain. But to me it was better than the dark interrogation room. When I was not paying attention, I bumped into Kankuro. I heard him chuckle, and he sat at a table, two chairs were on opposite sides. He sat in one, and I sat in the other. There was paper on the table, and afew pencils. I watched him and he drew a picture, I blinked, and he showed me. I almost squealed, since it was a picture of Gaara. _"Gaara."_ He told me. I blinked, like I was confused, since I supposedly didn't know what he was talking about. _"Little brother."_ He said to me in japanese, I blinked, "_**Toto**__?" _ I replied, he shook his head, _"Little brother." _He told me, I knew what it meant, but he didn't need to know that. There was a knock on the door. I looked at the door and watched Kankuro open it. There was person there with papers, afew books, and a bag. I blinked and saw it was an old man.

I noticed he had a calm face, he and Kankuro talked, and soon he was let in. I blinked and wondered what was going on, so i stood quiet. The old guy set the material on the table, and then put a scroll on the table, he unrolled it and made a hand sign. I blinked when smoke appeared and soon there was a white board there. I looked at Kankuro confused. _"Teacher."_ he told me, "_**Sensei?"**_ i repeated, he nodded and sat at another end of the table, he smiled. I looked at the old guy, he smiled at me. I was confused as hell, then he passed me papers, with Kanji's, pictures and letters. I blinked, and just NOW realized what was going on. The old guy was going to teach me to speak, and write their language. _**"Yeah! I get to learn japanese!"**_ i exclaimed and smiled, the old guy soon had a surprised expression. I saw him look at Kankuro, and tell him something in Japanese, i knew it was something along the lines of "Thats an interesting language." or "She has a big head" one of the two, but mostly to the first one. I looked around, i saw a clock, it was 11:17. I'm sure the time wasn't too diferent from my world, or dimension, or whatever it was.

**-many long hours later- **

"**That was pretty fun." **i smiled to myself, i was thinking back to what Kankuro told me before about Gaara, i could tell he was telling me not to go near him. As i saw the moon slowly begin to rise, those ninja's were pretty slow. I got out of my room without the guards knowing. I'm so bad-ass, well, when i want to be.

**-FLAAAAASH BAAAAACK-**

I blinked, and saw him hold up a picture of Gaara, then he drew and X over it and looked at me sternly. I had a feeling he was teling me not to go near Gaara. I nodded, so then after the sun started to set, Kankuro took me to a small apartment type place. I thought it looked liked Naruto's room, but i was positive his was bigger. Ha, that's what she said. I looked around the room and opened the dresser, there was some clothes in it. I just put on a shirt, well, it looked like a tank top to me. I peeked out of my room and saw two guards, i quickly shut the door when they turned my way. About 3 hours later, i decided to risk sneaking out. I was surprised they had fire escape type things on the buildings.

**-END FLASH BACK-**

So thats how i'm here now, i was on a cliff area, that over looked Suna. And it was BEAUTIFUL! I relaxed when the gentle breeze blew, i looked at the moon, and sniffled, i started to remember my family, Paula, and Zack. I started to hum one of my favorite songs. I got caught up in the moment started to sing to myself like i did when i was sad.

**There is no life  
No life without its hungers  
Each restless heart  
Beat so imperfectly**

**But when you come  
And i am filled with wonder  
Sometimes i think  
i glimpse eternity**

**You raise me up  
So i can sand on mountains  
You raise me up  
To walk on stormy seas**

**I am strong  
When i am on your shoulders  
You rasie me up  
To more that i can be**

I let the breeze carry my voice and i didn't care who heard, but as long as someone didn't try to make a move then there was no problems. I was so relaxed, that i didn't realize, someone was watching me. I continued to sing, and let my voice be heard. I forgot the other part of the song, so i was humming the rest until i remembered what came last.

**You raise me up  
To more that i..  
Can beeeee**

i knew i held out the be a little to long, but i didn't care. Then i heard a twig snap. I got up quickly, i looked around, **"Hello?"** said out loud, i just felt and heard the wind. I then ran back to my little room. Not noticing the person crouching and being hidden by sand.

**...OOO...  
I DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS I USED IN THIS CHAPTER, OR ANY  
FUTURE CHAPTERS YET TO COME**


	4. Bag, where art thou?

**Waking up, stretching and making**  
**baby dinosaur noises**  
Artemis- **"what she says**" in english  
Sand nin- "_What they say_" in japanese  
...OOO...

I yawned and rolled over, and opened my eyes. The sun was shining, i sat up and looked out the window, i was in suna. Oh shit, it wasn't a dream. **"OH SHIT! IT WASNT A DREAM!"** i yelled as i sat up, jumped out of bed and ran around the room, then i suddenly stopped. I suddenly looked around for my bag. Oh no. My bag was missing! I went to the door and opened it. I saw the guards from last night. I saw noticed they looked strict.** "Um, wheres my bag?"** i asked, they looked at me and saw them blink, look at each other and looked away. Ok, that was just rude.** "Hello? Where's my bag?**" i asked them, they still didn't answer. **"Excuse me, i asked you a question."** i said to them. They still didn't answer, i went back in my room. I thought for awhile, and came up with an idea. I opened the door and shut it, then stood between them. **"So, where's my bag? What did you do with my bag? Why did you take my bag?"** i started saying, and just continued to say random crap.** "So, one time, i once found a turtle in my bag, and then i told a friend of mine, and they were like, "no way!" and i was like, "Yes way!"** i just went on. **"Another time, i thought i lost my bag, but then it turned up in my car.**" i watched their expression, and saw them twitch, but very slightly. No we're getting some where.

I smirked abit, and continued to talk to them. **"One time, i found a neko in my bag. It was so cute! it was black with green eyes. I asked my mom if i could keep it, she said no. I asked my dad, he told me yes, as long as i took care of it, but then my dad and my mom got into it that night, it was terrible. Food and silver ware were being thrown through out the house."** i looked at them, their eyes seemed tense. HA HA HA! Success! Oh, this was going to be fun. So much fun,  
-30 minutes later-

**"-and then she said i was wrong, but i knew i wa right, that was my bag, not hers, i knew that because she said she got it at Macy's, when Macy's had a clearance sale, and i noticed it was the wrong dates, the clearance sale was a week after the date she said."** i quickly glanced at them and noticed the anger mark on them. Oh the joys of irritation. **"Another time i thought i lost my bag was when i let it at my friends house. I freaked out and spent the whole day worrying about it, and then i asked my friend, and she said it was in her room under her bed. I was so relieved. Then one day at band camp, me and my friend Paula went hiking, we went abit to far, and got lost going back. I thought we were going to die because we saw a wolf, then we ran. It was fun, yet terrifying at the same time.**" i went back into my apartment room thing, to use the bathroom and get water. After 5 minutes, i came back and i could tell they were relieved when i left, but then i came back.** "Ok, where was i? Oh yeah, we ran back to the camp, just in time, and we were so scared, we called our parents the next day to pick us up. It was fun for the first 3 days out of the whole month we were suppose to be there. I was like, well, at least we had fun while it lasted. And the rest of the summer we just hung out and went to the pool."** i watched them as i talked.  
I smiled and noticed the anger mark was larger. I smirked and continued talking to them. They were getting annoyed. **"One time at my school, we were having a rally and then my friend sat in gum, that was funny as hell."** i chuckled at the time when Paula did sit on gum, oh that was funny. I picked up the annoyance.** "So where's my bag? Can i have my bag back?"** i smirked and noticed the twitch was more visable. **"My bag is important to me, can i get my bag back. Why did you take my bag? You guys better not have looked thru my bag. Oh we're gunna have some problems. Why are you guys even here, its not like at can get far, i can't believe you guys-"** i was suddenly cut off by one off the guards groaning in frustration and annoyance, and finally grabbing me and throwing me over his shoulder and walking away. **"Where are we going? Why did you throw me over your shoulder? Why are you speeding up?"** i asked when i felt the ninja speeding up and then afew minutes later he pounded on a door, and another ninja opened up the door. "_Why are you here and not a your post, and why do you have the girl?"_ i heard the guard asking the ninja that had me over his shoulder some questions. I was confused and the ninja walked in. _"We've heard this girl talk non-stop about a cat and from there i have no idea. For a whole hour!"_ i blinked and he set me on a chair. Kankuro was there and afew other ninja.

_"For an hour, she talked non stop, she went in her room for afew minutes then came back out. I don't know about Taiki, but i had it with her talking."_ i heard the guard say, i didn't understand, but i could tell he was complaining, and i had a feeling it was about me. I saw and Kankuro and the other ninjas chuckle. I sighed, and thought about my poor bag. Being held in a storage area, all alone, cold and missing me. I sat up, they all looked at me, **"Where is my bag?"** i asked them, they looked at me confused, i sighed and looked around for something to use a reference. And low and behold, there was a bag sitting on the ground under the window. I went over to it, picked it up and pointed to it. **"My BAG."** i pointed to it then pointed to myself. They finally got the idea and Kankuro got up and went to a door, opened it and got my bag out. I looked a my bag lovingly, and i could of sworn i saw my bag smile back at me the same way. Kankuro put my bag on the table, and i ran over to it. I picked it up, and hugged it to my chest. **"Oh bag of mine. How i missed you so!"** I said and hugged it tighter, i then put it on the table. I opened it slowly and looked thru it, all my stuff was there, i took out my phone and turned it on. The AT&T logo appeared and my screen with a L chibi eating cake appeared.  
I flipped through my apps, and updated them since i had to anyways. After about 10 minutes, i went to the dialer, and called my dad, but it said i can't. Well, i just had a no shit sherlock moment. I sighed but then again, at least i could play my apps still. That wasn't a total loss so at least i wasn't going to be bored. I looked up and saw everyone staring at me, i blinked and realized they were staring at my phone. _"What is that?"_ Kankuro asked me, but i just blinked, since i didn't understand japanese. AT ALL. There was an awkward silence, and i sat down and held up my phone and showed the app that i can play tetris. All of them, even Kankuro, they were amazed, and i showed them the different apps i had, one was Pandora. My all time favorite one, since music was practically my life. The song, _'My Girl'_ came on, and they were just amazed. So for the remainder of the day, i was showing them my phone. It was pretty interesting, especially when i was playing air hockey with Kankuro, and i whooped him good. I felt so proud of myself.  
...OOO...  
When i snuck out again, without the guards knowing, and they are suppose to be ninja, but anyways, i almost fell to my death, but luckily i knew gymnastics, well, the basics, and they saved my life, i went back to the cliff, i sat on the ledge, turned my ipod on, and listened to the first song, and sang along, and it was by my favorite artist, **_SELENA_**.

**Con unas ansias locas quiero verte hoy**  
**Espero ese momento en que escuche tu voz**  
**Y cuando al fin estemos juntos los dos**  
**Qué importa qué dirán tu padre y tu mamá**  
**Aquí sólo importa nuestro amor, te quiero**

I did a motion with my hands when i raised my arms and moved my wrist in circles at the last part, there was always a nice breeze up here, and if someone came, they sure as hell had to be quiet, since i don't normally sing infront of people. I continued to sing my heart out with the song

**Amor prohibido murmuran por las calles**  
**Porque somos de distintas sociedades**  
**Amor prohibido nos dice todo el mundo**  
**El dinero no importa en ti y en mí, ni en el corazón**  
**Oh, oh baby**

I sang like i would in the shower, my voice wasnt that good, but it wasn't that bad either, it was inbetween. I sang thinking of Zack, how his goofy personality always made me happy, especially when he was just focused on me, i missed him alot. But i'm here, i had to stay positive, and pray like hell that he didn't get with someone while i was away.

**Aunque soy pobre todo esto que te doy**  
**Vale más que el dinero porque sí es amor**  
**Y cuando al fin estemos juntos, los dos**  
**Qué importa qué dirán, también la sociedad**  
**Aquí sólo importa nuestro amor, te quiero**

**Amor prohibido murmuran por las calles**  
**Porque somos de distintas sociedades**  
**Amor prohibido nos dice todo el mundo**  
**El dinero no importa en ti y en mí, ni en el corazón**  
**Oh, oh baby**

I got up and did the washing machine, not caring if anyone saw me, i wasn't bothering anyone, if i was, i was here first, so they jut had to wait til their turn. I spun around and fell over just as i sang the last part of the song, i laughed and looked up. **"Woah, look at those stars. Pretty."** i said out loud, admiring the stars, that i hardly got to see, because of the city i lived in. **"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now. Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now."** i mumbled to myself, and i saw a shooting star. I closed my eyes and made a wish.

After making my wish, i got up, and yawned and stretched and started walking back, not even noticing the floating eye ball that was watching me as i went back to my room. My adventure here, had just started.


	5. Karma is a -bleep-

**CHAPTER 5!**  
**Artemis- "what she says" **in english  
Sand nin- _"What they say"_ in japanese

**Some people... Need to get hit...  
in the face... with a chair...  
made of steel...**

**...OOO...**

Well, today felt like a good day, i took a shower, and luckily i had shampoo and body wash in my bag. I smelled nice, i smelled like a ocean breeze, yay. I wrapped my towel around me and went to the bed. Kankuro didn't do too bad at getting clothes for me. I lifted up a fish net shirt, the sleeves were cut but at the hem, there were little chains connecting it to the shirt. I put it on after putting my bra on that could be strapless, then i put on some clean under wear, thank god i got some. I picked up a dark blue skirt after putting on fishnets that stopped afew inches above my knees, then i put on a tank top that didnt have straps and i looked at the mirror.** "I look like a hooker. But then again, it is comfy."** i said and put my hair up and put on the boots.** "Huh, not so bad."** i said as i moved my ankle in a circle motion. I put on some perfume and grabbed my bag, since they were all amazed by my phone. I opened the door and looked at the guards, it was the same ones from the other day. **"Good morning you two."** i smiled at them, and the guy that put me over his shoulder twitched. I chuckled and smiled at him. After i waited for afew minutes he started walking and i followed.

After we went to the room, i smiled at the teacher, i found out his name was Keito. Keito was a really nice old man, he took his time with me and helped me talk in japanese, well, broken japanese to me._ "Food."_ told me and brought out sweet buns, _"F-food."_ i repeated and he gave me one since it was the after noon. I colored a picture since it was part of my learning, and i gave it to him, he checked it and smiled. I smiled back and he gave me a sweet bun. Around 2, he started teaching me colors, and which each one i got right, he gave me crayons, they were sparkly and i was happy. and i had a bond going, he was nice, and i he told me his daughter was having her third baby, well, thats what i thought he said, i smiled and figured it out on my own, and he patted my head, i he gave me the rest of the sweet buns, he had a bottom-less beg filled with food. That was amazing! I went to the room where Kankuro told me to go, well, he gave a paper to a guard, who gave it to who gave it to me, learning numbers wasn't until tomorrow so told me where to go. I went to the room and knocked, i waited for afew minute before Kankuro opened it. I saw there were other ninjas, even the one i pissed off by talking to him.

Kankuro let me in, i walked in and looked around, i could tell this was the meeting room. He led me to an empty chair the was next to him. I blinked and waited for them to talk, after a few minutes of silence, they started asking questions. I held up my hands and shook my head, and said in japanese, as best as i could_ "Stop."_ then i looked at them, they were stunned, and Kankuro smiled and chuckled. _"Name."_ he told me, i nodded._ "M-my name is Artemis."_ i said as best as i could. They nodded and i looked at Kankuro._ "My name is Kankuro."_ he smiled, i smiled back and nodded. For the rest of the meeting, i was talking to the other ninja, but that guy, i think his name was Kai, he ignored me, but i talked to Kankuro, i started talking in english sometimes, i knew that by how lost he looked and i chuckled and started talking in japanese, well broken japanese. It was around 4:30 when we left, me and Kankuro were talking, then i took out my phone, the other ninjas followed since they wanted to see my phone, i kept saying no to Kankuro every time he asked to see my phone, i finally gave it to him, when he started poking me. Kankuro had the most childish expression ever; It was a mixture of curious and excited at the same time. I watched him, it was a relaxing breeze, the other ninjas crowded around him to see him play tetris. I chuckled when he lost, because he had very expressive face.

The ninjas were so amazed by my phone. I was about to ask for my phone back, but then Kankuro dropped it. Ok, i would be freaking out right now, but its sand, so it was ok, i went to grab it, but then someone pulled me away just as a crate with weapons. I gaped at what just happened, it wasn't so bad at first, but then it got worse. I kept my cool, i looked at Kankuro, then my phone, then back to Kankuro. I said to him in broken japanese, _"You die slow."_ i glared at him. I saw him gulp, then he shook it off and started laughing, and along the lines he said i couldn't do much. Oh, was he WRONG. I walked up to him, while he was still laughing, i stood infront of him for awhile, and the i sucker punched him like my dad taught me if a guy ever tried to hurt me, and he flew afew inches off the ground. I saw him have a blank expression, and sit up slowly, i wen over to him._ "You fix, or die."_ i told him, and i knew he understood me, and he nodded. I walked off and went to my thinking spot, which was a cliff.

...OOO...

I was in a fit of rage, and i didn't care what happened.** "Stupid tree! No one likes you any way!"** i kicked a tree, and kicked rocks. I sounded like an enraged bear that got its honey taken away. The moon was high in the sky, i've been kicking, yelling, and saying random crap for the past oh, i dont know, 7 or 8 hours at most, possibly 9, i have no idea since SOMEONE, broke my phone. I didn't know i was by the edge, i wasn't paying much attention since, i was still angry. I was about to kick a bush when i heard a chuckle, i gasped and fell back, i swear to god, it was all in slow motion.** "I'm going to diiiie! Why couldnt it be that idiot?!"** i knew there were tears running down my face, until i felt for the ground, but it felt loose. I looked and saw it was...sand. I instantly looked up, i didn't see anyone, but i knew someone saved me. I felt the sand rise slowly until i see someone. Gaara. I watched him, and then i was set on the ground, i instantly hugged the ground, **"I love you so much ground! I love you so much!"** i knew i was being a big sissy, but hey, i was in a life death situation. I sat up, and then i hugged Gaara's leg. **"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Gracias! Gracias! Muchos gracias!"** i said to him while i rubbed my cheek against his leg, _"Arigato! Arigato! Arigato!"_ i said and still rubbed my face against his leg, i didn't even care if anyone saw.

I was crying tears off joy, but then i pulled away._ "Gomen."_ i blushed and sat by the edge again, even though that was where i fell. I looked out, and then i saw Gaara sit next to me from my periphrial vision, i was shocked, personally, but i was glad. I relaxed and hummed softly, soon letting the breeze carry my voice into the night.

**The stars lean down to kiss you**  
**And I lie awake and miss you**  
**Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere**  
**Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly**  
**But I'll miss your arms around me**  
**I'd send a postcard to you, dear**  
**Cause I wish you were here**

**I'll watch the night turn light blue**  
**But it's not the same without you**  
**Because it takes two to whisper quietly**  
**The silence isn't so bad**  
**Till I look at my hands and feel sad**  
**Cause the spaces between my fingers**  
**Are right where yours fit perfectly**

I relaxed and i laced my fingers together, and closed my eyes, and thought of Zack. I missed him alot, i was worried, that my parents would think i was kidnapped and made into a prostitute by a pimp and was severly beaten til i couldn't remember anything. My mom would be thinking this, i just know it. I relaxed more, continued...

**I'll find repose in new ways**  
**Though I haven't slept in two days**  
**Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone**  
**But drenched in vanilla twilight**  
**I'll sit on the front porch all night**  
**Waist deep in thought because when**  
**I think of you I don't feel so alone**

**I don't feel so alone**  
**I don't feel so alone**

**As many times as I blink**  
**I'll think of you tonight**

**I'll think of you tonight**

**When violet eyes get brighter**  
**And heavy wings grow lighter**  
**I'll taste the sky and feel alive again**  
**And I'll forget the world that I knew**  
**But I swear I won't forget you**  
**Oh if my voice could reach back through the past**  
**I'd whisper in your ear:**  
**"Oh darling I wish you were here"**

I relaxed and let the moon light shine on me. I've never had a peaceful moment like this before. I looked at Gaara, he had his eyes closed, he had a peaceful expression, he looked so cute. I was glad i could make him feel so calm, he deserved it. I yawned, he opened his eyes slowly as i stretched and got up, but stumbled and i was really surprised that Gaara helped me, even if it was his sand. I smiled at him, and waved. _"Good night."_ i told him, and ran back to my apartment room place, with a grin on my face, because i met one of my many anime crushes.

...OOO...  
COMMENT PLEASE! AND I DONT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS I USE


	6. The CURSE and memories

**I go deaf when im texting :D**

**Artemis- **_**"**_**what she says**_**"**_ in english

Sand nin- _"What they say" _in japanese

...OOO...

Well, it's been approximatly two days, i know that because i have a calendar in my room. I was happy that i at least knew the day, and not go around the place like a lost person. Today was hotter than usual, no idea why, but it just was. I was feeling grumpier than usual, but hey, who wouldn't in this heat. Me and were in the classroom. It was lunch time so he gave me sweet buns, and some tea. We were learning time, and i don't know how he did it but, Mr. Keito made a clock out of sweet buns. I was rather frustrated today, I'm not sure why, but I knew I got grumpy whenever I was put under stress. Today, they just told me, that, my lessons would be advanced, well, that's what Mr. Keito told me after they told him. I was a fast learner either way, but still, they didn't have to advance my classes, I barely passed algebra 2 in my junior year, so I hit the curb hard on that, and thank god I made it. I wasn't sure what was going to happen now it was just, just, bleh. That's what I have to say, bleh. I was eating sweet buns when someone came in the classroom/office area. We looked, and I was surprised that it was Temari. _"Ah, Temari, what do I owe that pleasure of having you come visit us?" _Mr. Keito asked, she smiled and replied _"I came here to see who the girl was they are all talking about." _ I just blinked and stared at her, wow. I'm becoming famous.

"_Temari, that's rather rude. But I can see why you would, she did run away from the head of the ANBU. And is quite mysterious, never knowing what she might do next."_ Mr. Keito talked about me and I smiled, because this is the most praise I get from anyone, _"I heard, she's not from around here I also know she kind of scared Kankuro."_ Temari chuckled at that and I just ate my sweet bun. _"It was quite amusing. Now I'm sure that's not all you came here for Temari."_ Mr. Keito said to her, _"I also came here to escort her to her new living quarters."_ Temari replied, I blinked because I kind of got lost after the first 3 words, I looked at Mr. Keito and he told me what she said, but in terms I would understand since I'm not as advanced and they use words that are together. I nodded, then I looked at Temari. _"Why?"_ I asked, I could tell she was surprised by my question. Temari looked at Mr. Keito and he chuckled, and made a motion for her to go on, _"Uh, well, you're going to be a resident here, so we should treat you like one, but it's going to be a small apartment for one. Is that ok with you?"_ she asked me, I nodded. They clock chimed randomly. I looked and realized it was some type of cukoo clock.

There was an awkward silence for afew minutes. I looked around, and Mr. Keito was cleaning up, I helped, and after that, he gave me afew papers and told me to finish the work sheets. I nodded and smiled and bowed. Temari showed me to the apartment i would be living in. It was rather spacious, and for some reason spacious, it might of been that the other room was more smaller. I decided to walk around the village, it was abit cooler today, it was sunny. I was happy, for some reason, i couldn't explain it, but i was just happy. I passed by a flower shop, it smelled nice, freshly cut flowers, which surprised me. I continued to explore the village until i ended up at a ramen place. The man who owned it gave me a free bowl because i was new and i reminded him of his granddaughter. I was having a difficult time using the chop sicks though. It pissed me off rather quickly, it was just, gah! I was mad at the chopsticks. I realized i spent most of my time fighting with the chop sticks that it was late, and i was sad that i wouldn't see Gaara tonight. I went back to my apartment, and fell asleep in a deep sleep, i don't remember being this tired before.

...OOO..

Afew das passed, i was busy, from homework to being questioned, i havent seen Gaara since the last i saw him. I was sad, but i knew i would see him soon, i just knew it. Today in lessons i was writing out my name, when i wrote it, it looked AWESOME. I didn't realize this before, but my name is Artemis Primavera. And for some reason, i thought of Optimus Prime, oh shit! I'm a transformer! Hell yeah! I'm a Prime! But all things aside, i asked Mr. Keito if i could use the bathroom, he let me. And for some strange reason, my CURSE came just as i finished. I blinked, flushed and left. After about 3 hours, i snapped on the person who asked me about how i was. I sighed, and laed there on the desk. I quickly sat up when i smelled chocolate, and looked around. And to my surprise, Mr. Keito had a big container of chocolate on the table. I blinked and he smiled. _"You can have it if you do a good job."_ he told me, i nodded, he gave me work sheets, and in a blink of an eye, i finished my work, and to his surprise, and mine, it was all right. I was eating chocolate the rest of the time. About an hour late, Temari came in the classroom/office space. _"Why is she eating so much chocolate?"_ she asked, _"Oh you know Temari." _Mr. Keito replied, i said to her, _"It's the CURSE." _I said and she blinked, i made random hand motions.

That went on for a good 5 minutes, until she busted out laughing. _"It no funny!" _ i pouted and ate the chocolate, she just started laughing more. _"You should watch it Temari, it migh happen to you."_ Mr. Keito said, she shut up in an instant. Mr. Keito smiled and he ate a sweet bun, and enjoyed our company. I looked at the clock, it was already 6, i got up, and i knew Mr. Keito meant i could have the chocolate and the sweet buns. _"You should wait here." _ Temari said, i blinked and she left the room, and came back afew minutes later. I blinked and soon came in Kankuro. _"What did you need Temari?"_ Kankur asked, _"I need you to get girly products."_ she replied, and i saw his face go white. _"Not funny Temari."_ Kankuro said, she chuckled and replied, _ "I'm not being funny, i'm being serious. Now go." _ she pushed him out, _"Why me?! Why not someone else?!"_ Kankuro yelled, _"Your going to be married one day, why not start now."_ she said, and with that, she shoved him out. I blinked at the whole scene and went to the seat. After about 30 minutes, Kankuro came back with a bag, gave it to be and sulked out the room. I giggled and went to the bathroom, thank god i caught it in time, i hate my CURSE. It sucked major ball. I was glad that i didn't ruin my outfit. At 7:46 i left the building, and went to the cliff place, i had my sweet buns and tea. I hummed random songs for the hell of it.

**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?**

**Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you?**

**You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July**

**'Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
As you shoot across the sky**

I thought of when Zach asked me to the beach. I knew he had just broken up with his girlfriend Darcy. I knew i shouldn't have said yes, but i've been too chicken to talk to him myself, i couldn't help but accept, but it felt right. I smiled and remembered him.

**Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down**

**You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow**

**Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know**

**You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July  
**

I remembered this past 4th of july. My cousin almost blew up, it was funny as hell though. And we got yelled at by the neighbors because out fireworks were going in his yard, but we didn't care, it was funny.

**'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
As you shoot across the sky**

**Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down**

**Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through**

I just danced where i was sitting, waving my hands in random directions, i was so out of it, i didn't even care who saw me, if i looked like a dumb ass, hell, they would just have to deal with it.

**'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
As you shoot across the sky**

**Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down**

**Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**

I remembered when i laughed this hard. Me and my dad were in the backyard, and he was grilling. It was a family gathering that happened randomly, and he was flipping hamburgers, he flipped it to high and it got in the tree. "Wow dad, you actually made meat grow on trees." I knew it was stupid, that was the funniest thing ever, he tried to get it down by throwing stuff at it, and i looked at Paula and said, "You can't get anymore mexican than this." she busted out laughing. It was the funniest day. The rest of the evening, me and Gaara sat in a peaceful silence, it was nice. I had a plate of sweet buns, and i moved the plate to him, i could tell he was shocked, but he had to get over it. I hummed softly, a tune i made up. The night breeze carried my feelings, i could sense Gaara was relaxing, and thats what he needed. I was glad i could give him that sense of calmness. I got up, and stretched, and yawned, he looked at me, i smiled, and told him, _"Keep them, i have and endless supply." _i waved and walked back to my apartment, my CURSE in the back of my mind. I slept peacefully, not really caring, just thinking about Gaara. I had _VERY _pleasant dreams.

...OOO...  
COMMENT! I COMMAND YOU!


	7. Sneeze fest

**Laughing so hard you  
feel a six pack  
coming on  
...OOO...**

Another few days went by, it was about 5 in the morning, i was sleeping peacefully, well i was, until my alarm went off. **"OHMIGOD!" ** i screamed and rolled over and hit the floor with an oof. I groaned and sat up and looked around. The room was dark, the sky was still pitch black, i sat back on my bed and looked out the window. "**Woah." ** i mumbled and looked at the sky, which was fully of stars. I never seen so many stars except when we visited my family in Minnesota. I yawned and layed back down, i curled up, even though it was about 50 degrees out side, it was cold to me, but then again i did live in Texas for about 3 years, hen moved back to Chicago. I drifted off back to sleep, dreaming of my friends, Zack, my parents, bunnies and random imaginary creatures that Britain see's.  
...OOO...

I woke up later on that morning, i felt like something was gunna happen, but what it was, i had no idea. I took a shower, the nice warm water cascading from the shower head, to the tub, which i think was marble, it looked like marble, felt like marble, and i can honestly say it tasted like marble. I took a quick shower, it felt nice to be clean. I got dressed in my hooker clothes, but thats just my way of seeing them, the clothes were light and breathable. I'd rather have breathable clothes than sufforcating myself. I opened the door and saw there were no guards. **"Strange, very strange."** i mumbled and walked out and made sure my door was locked and made sure i had my keys. I walked around til i came to the classroom/office i've been having my lessons. I opened the door slowly and saw Mr. Keito there, he smiled at me, _"Art-chan, i told you to take the day off today." _ Mr. Keito told me, _"I-i got bored." _I replied, he smiled and i sat down, there was a bunch of old books. About afew minutes later there were some ANBU came in the room. _"Mr. Keito! The girl isn't in her room!" _the ANBU said, and Mr. Keito chuckled and gestured over to where i was sitting. _"She came over to here. I don't see why your making a fuss. Art-chan is harmless."_ Mr. Keito said and stacked book, i picked one up. _"The-the lion and the m-mouse?" _i stuttered, my japanese not really good, Mr. Keito nodded and made a gesture for me to go on.

I looked at the ANBU, they stared at me, i felt shy. _"If you came here to tell me about her, you can clearly see she's safe." _ Mr. Keito said, and he shut the book, which caused dust to appear, and me to sneeze and suddenly appear on the roof. **"Oh hell!"** i shouted and fell onto the rock surface, i groaned and looked, a guard just stared at me, i sneezed again and appeared back in the room. **"Ah!"** i screamed and fell onto the pile of books, which made more dust appear and i knew, a sneezing attack was gunna happen. I sneezed again, i vanished and fell onto a grate. **"Suck ball!"** i shouted as i started to get up, but then i sneezed and fell onto my bathroom floor, i saw a quick glimpse thats why and i sneezed again and this time i fell on someone. I looked and saw it was Kankuro, _"Is my phone done yet? Huh huh huh?"_ i said, and poked him, _"GET OFF WOMAN!" _he shouted, but it was muffled because he face planted onto the sand. I sneezed and vanished, this time i fell onto a desk. I looked around, and then i came face to face with Gaara. _"Hi." _i smiled, before he could even respond, i sneezed and i disappeared. This time, i fell back in the room i started. I looked around, no one was there, besides Mr. Keito, _"They're all looking for you my dear. I've never seen Kankuro look so concerned in my life." _he said to me and i nodded while sneezing. I fell onto the floor again, i looked up, and i saw Gaara again. I waved, he waved back. I sneezed, damn it! I was so lucky, because if i was just a few inches off, i would land on a cactus.

I sighed in relief, but i sneezed again and landed on something, or someone again. I looked and saw it was the guy i pissed off. I waved, he glared, i sneezed in his face, kinda on purpose, then disappeared. I landed on a bed, i looked around, and noticed in was a big room. I saw a picture, it was Gaara, i heard the door open, Temari walked in with a sheet, she blinked when she saw me, i waved and sneezed again and dissappeared. I hit rock. **"I'm going to be seriously bruised!"** i shouted and rolled onto my back, some sand blew in my face, i sneezed and landed on wood, i peeked and saw Gaara. I sat up, he held up a tea cup, i smiled and was about to take it but i covered my nose and sneezed and landed on tile, i looked and i wish i hadn't. I saw a guys butt. **"My virgin eyes!"** i yelled, and the guy shouted and tried to cover himself and i covered my eyes and sneezed and landed on the floor, i looked and i was behind a chair, Gaara's face appeared, i sat up and he extended his hand, i shyly took his hand he helped me up, i dusted myself off and let go of his hand and went to the door and walked out after i bowed and apologized and closed it, i walked away and sneezed again. I landed on a bed, i looked around and it was my bed, i sighed in relief, then i sneezed again and landed on someone again, i saw it was an ANBU. _"I'm so sorry!" _i exclaimed and sneezed once more and i landed on someone, i looked and blushed, i was on Gaara's lap. _"I'm sorry. How many times was i here?"_ i asked, he held up his hand, he held up 5 fingers. I nodded, i covered my nose and disappeared.

I landed on someone again, they groaned, i looked and there was afew people, and those people were ANBU, regular ninja and Kankuro. They jumped for me, i sneezed again and i felt someone grab my leg before i sneezed and disappeared. I appeared on the ceiling, i heard someone groaning, i looked, and i saw the guy that i pissed off. He was on the floor in the fetal position. _"I feel like i went through a worm hole" _he groaned, _"Oh, suck it up."_ i said and sneezed, hopefully for the last time and appeared back with Mr. Keito, and to my surprise i landed on pillows. I sat up and Mr. Keito gave me a tissue, i blew my nose, while he opened the window. I just sat there, and picked up a book, it was a story book. I looked through it, i just saw the pictures, it reminded me of 'Hansel and Gretal' and i saw different pictures. I was too busy looking at the pictures, i didn't hear the door open. I keep looking through the kids books. They had similar stories like in my world, or dimension, or what ever the hell you call it. I was distracted, then i heard Mr. Keito clear his throat. I blinked and looked up, he smiled at me, i blinked again. He held out his hand, i blinked once more. _"I think it time you met the Kazekage."_ Mr. Keito said to me, i blinked. _"Mr. Keito, we don't know much about her."_ an ANBU said, _"I don't think she'll hurt him. And you haven't spent time with her these past 3 weeks."_ Mr. Keito said. Oh hell, 3 weeks already, damn, i've been here that long. Damn.

_"I think its a good idea."_ Temari's voice said, we all looked at her, _"Temari, your not serious?"_ Kankuro said to her, _"I'm dead serious, i don't think she'll hurt Gaara." _Temari smiled and looked at me, i just blinked. _"I think we need alittle more time to watch her."_ another ANBU spoke up, there was a brief silence. _"Well, its decided: Art-chan meets the Kazekage." _Mr. Keito said, Temari smiled. I blinked, and just let them decide what happened. I looked around and looked around and looked at the clock. _"It's getting late Art-chan. Go ahead." _Mr. Keito told me, i nodded and got up. _"I'll get you new clothes for tomorrow." _Temari said to me, i nodded and bowed and left.

...OOO...

I walked to the cliff, where i had an almost death experience, and i was happy, but i saw Gaara sitting there, relaxing. I didn't want to disturb him, i started to turn away, but the i heard his voice. _"Stay."_ i blinked and went over to him, and sat next to him. I relaxed, the air to night was abit chillier tonight, i shivered and rubbed my arms. I then felt something go over my shoulders. I looked and saw it was a cover, or a blanket, or a sweater, i wasn't really sure, but it smelled nice, it smelled nice, like sage, i think, not sure. I relaxed, and wasn't sure what, else, but it felt nice and comfy. I wasn't sure how much time passed, but it was long enough, that Gaara got up and offered his hand, i blushed and took it, he helped me up. _"It's dangerous at night. I'll walk you home."_ he said to me, i blushed and nodded and we went back to my apartment, it was a calm night. It was a peaceful walk, we didn't need words to make a conversation, the wind just blew gently, but it was still chilly. After we got to my door, i smiled and opened the door, _"Good night."_ i mumbled, and walked in, he nodded and walked off, i closed the door. I quickly got dressed and jumped on the bed giggling. **"Well, at least i get to be hsi friend."** i mumbled and yawned and pulled the cover over me, and drifted into a peaceful sleep, with dreams filled with chibi pandas.


	8. Nose bleeds and cake

Chappie 8!  
Sorry i didnt update sooner!  
hope you like it :D:D:D:D:D  
...OOO...

I was asleep in my bed, until i heard ***BOOM*** i fell off my bed. _**"Ow! Son of a nutcracker!" **_I yelled and i got up and looked out the window. _**"Huh, a rain storm. Go figure."**_ i said and sat down on my bed for afew second, _**"Oh hell! A storm!"**_ i was amazed, because of all the naruto episodes i watched, it never once rained in Suna. As far as i know. I just watched the rain start to fall slowly, and picking up pace There was a knock on my door, i jumped. I shook of the jump and opened my door, it was an ANBU ninja. I blinked, _"Can i help you?"_ i asked, he held up a bag, i don't know if it was a joke or not, but the bag was pink, no, not salmon pink, but bright disney princess pink, and i swear i saw glitter. _"Miss Temari told me to give this to you. Once your ready, i'll escort you to the Kazekage' s office." _he said, i nodded. I took the bag and closed the door, awkwardly slow, until it shut fully, i saw the ANBU sweat drop as i did it. I opened the bag, and sighed in relief. I pulled out a dark blue kimono that had a light blue obi. I changed my clothes into an undershirt and short shorts after putting on new panties and bra. I had some trouble ith the obi, but i did it, i was so proud of myself. I fixed my hair into a simple bun. I put on my flip flops, since i had nothing else to wear, and put some perfume on then opened the door, and the ANBU as still there waiting.

There was an awkward silence, for about afew minutes, until he started walking and i followed. There was a storm going on, and i jumped when the thunder clapped. We took a secret tunnel, that was cool, yet creepy at the same time, since there were little painting of people dying, and i wondered, "WHAT THE HELL WENT ON DOWN HERE?!" i didn't say anything, i just kept walking, and faced forward. I soon stopped and started to scratch the paint on the wall. _"People attacked our village awhile ago."_ the ANBU told me, i nodded, _"And thats their blood since we held some prisoners."_ he then said. **"EWWWWW!" **I wiped my hand on his sleeve. I then heard him chuckling, _"I hate you." _i told him and pouted, he just chuckled, and we kept walking. It was a long walk, well it seemed long to me. We came to a door, and behind that door were some stairs, and up those stairs was a door, and behind that door was a hallway. We walked through the hallway, and soon we were at another door, so many damn doors. I watched him knock, and soon someone answered, it was Kankuro. _"I brought her here like you asked, Lord Kankuro." _the ANBU said, he said it like i was type of illegal drug. The ANBU moved and i walked in. And low and behold, Gaara was there in all his sexiness, just sitting there in his chair.

I think i'm suppose to do something, not entirely sure, but some ninja were looking at me like i was slow. _"Gaara, this is the girl i was telling you about."_ Temari said, since it was a sort of awkward silence. I watched him, and he motioned for me to go to his desk, i did. I stood there, in my kimono, and just stood. Me and Gaara had a bubble. I could tell the others were wondering why it was quiet, we had our little bubble, a bubble we can only enter, and others werent allowed, i just knew they felt unwanted. Soon i heard the shutting of a book, and my nose felt tingly. _"Oh hell."_ i mumbled, and i sneezed, and dissappeared. I ended up in the hall, i groaned when i hit the floor. I sneezed again, i appeared in the room again, i saw people stare. I waved and sneezed and dissappeared.

...OOO...

_"That's what i was telling you about too Gaara." _Temari sweat dropped, the others sweat dropped too. _"I see."_ Gaara said, but inside he was smiling abit. The sand nin were just confused, they didn't know what to do, until Gaara spoke. _"Make a barrier." _he said in a soft voice, the sand nin nodded. _"It will take abit lord Gaara."_ one of the ANBU said, Gaara nodded.

...OOO...

After i sneezed, i landed in the classroom. I rolled, bad idea since i hit a pile of books, which landed on me, and tons of dust appeared, i sneezed, and disappeared, i ended up in Gaara's room again, i looked around, and smiled, then i sneezed again, i ended up in the bathroom, thank god it was empty, i sneezed and landed in my room, i sighed in relief and jumped and sneezed as the thunder clapped. I ended up behind Gaara's chair, i groaned and rubbed my nose. _"Owie."_ i said, and i sneezed and landed in a kitchen this time, i sniffed and smiled, then suddenly pepper was going up my nose, how that happened, no idea, but i sneezed. This time i was infront of Gaara's desk, i pouted, then i sneezed but when i disappeared, i hit a wall. _"OW!"_ I yelled, i rubbed my nose, i sneezed and hit a wall. _"What the hell?!"_ i shouted and sneezed, and i kept hitting my nose. _ "It hurts!"_ i knew i was gunna bleed, i just **KNEW.** I sneezed and hit the wall and groaned. _"It hurts!"_ i knew i was anime crying, i sneezed again, and hit the wall, _"I think i broke something."_ i sniffled and looked at my hand. _"I'm bleeding, if anyone cares."_ i said and sneezed and winced and hit the wall. I whimpered in pain, because my nose hurt, and i was bleeding, i sneezed and landed on Gaara's back, i think he was expecting it since he made room enough for me.

I heard the sand ninja gasps, mostly Kankuro and Temari. I rubbed my forehead since that hurt too. _"Get her some tissue." _ Gaara said, and Temari was there, but before i blew my nose, she put my nose back in place, there was a -_**CRACK**_- and i was too in shock to even react, i blew my nose hesitantly, then put it in the sleeve of my kimono. Soon it was quiet again, Gaara didn't seem to mind me on his lap, so i was on sae ground, for now. I jumped when the thunder was heard again, i hid my face in his chest. I heard gasps, and i small "Aww." from Temari. _"Someone get her."_ one of the ninja said, _"It's a storm, leave her be." _Gaara said, it got quiet, again. _"I don't see anything wrong. The kazekage is being helpful by comforting one of his villagers."_ said, i didn't even notice him until now. I sighed in relief, then jumped again. I felt Gaara smirk on the inside, no idea how, but i did. The sand ninja were looking at each other, Temari was holding in her squeal of joy, and Kankuro had a WTF?! look. I was happy for awhile, but then that one ninja, i forgot his name, the guy that took hold of my leg the first time.

_"Lord Kazekage, that girl is dangerous."_ he said, and that just set me off. I frowned at him, i just knew he had something against me. Ok, i knew i sorta, kinda on purpose, sneezed in his face, but still, thats no reason to say someone is dangerous. I stuck my tongue out at him, his face was price-less. The ANBU that escorted me chuckled, and folded his arms. _"Well, now that this went well, it's lunch time."_ Kankuro said, we all nodded, i got up from Gaara's lap, i felt sad, but i knew i couldnt stay there. Soon we all left to another room, and there was a bunch of food. There was ramen, dumplings, salads, there were jugs of juice, afew bottles of sake, some sushi, sweet dumplings, rice, and i was drooling when i saw the chocolate cake. I was just staring at the cake, Temari chuckled and took me to a seat next to her. The ANBU that went to get me, sat next to me, Gaara sat at the head of the table, Kankuro sat on the other side of him. I sat patiently, and waited, Temari gave me a small plate, and soon people started to get food, i was happy i got to eat. I ate the most, and i knew that was because the guy who i sneezed on commented on my eating habits.

I ignored him, and ate. Soon it was time for the cake, and Gaara was generous to give me the first piece. I was happy, and ate that cake with pride, and Temari commented, _"This girl isn't scared of you boys."_ she said and we both ate the cake happily. The rest of the day, it stormed, joy. We spent the rest of the day talking, it was fun, Gaara let me sit next to him, and we just sat in a comfy silence, Temari and Kankuro smiled, the others were confused as hell. We talked very little, but we didn't need much words to describe the feeling, it was just, natural. Soon it was late, i found out the ANBU's name that escorted me, his name was Riki. **"Heehee, Riki martin."** i giggled, and everyone looked at me weird, _"Ok, who slipped her sake?"_ Kankuro asked, and i got up and yawned. _"This was nice, we should do this again."_ i said, _"I'll take her back."_ Riki said, everyone nodded, Gaara didn't say a word, he just saw me and Riki leave.

...OOO...

I was really tired for some reason, but i needed a shower. After about a while, we got to my door. _"Well good night ri-kun." _i opened the door and walked in, _"Night weirdo." _ he bopped my head, and walked away and i closed my door. I went to my bathroom, stripped and took a short shower, and then went to bed. I yawned and looked outside, it was storming still, but not as bad as earlier. I tried to sleep, but i couldnt. I did the only thing that can calm me down, i started to sing to myself.

You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive

A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close

I smiled and remembered Zack, he was so nice, he teased me sometimes, but i knew he was joking, and i was happy, that he noticed me, i was no cheerleader, and he still noticed.

So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close

How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far

I relaxed and yawned. I soon thought of Gaara, and i blushed, i eeped when thunder clapped, and i hid under my covers. I hid under the covers, i quickly shut off the light and went back to bed and yawned. I smiled when i thought of Gaara, he was so warm. So protective, and just had an air around him, that i didn't want to leave. I fell into a colorful dream, filled with red pandas, cake, and romantic music.


	9. perverted winds

**Im sorry i havent updated!**

**...OOO...  
**

"Miss De Luca, don't worry, we'll find her." Paula hugged Artemis's mom, ever since that incident, when Artemis vanished because of that random sink hole, everyone that was there has been searching the beach. "I'll never see my baby again." Miss De Luca sobbed. No one has found any sign of her, and it's been horrible, everything has been going wrong. Nothing was right any more, something was missing from their lives, and that thing, was someone named Artemis.

...OOO...

I rolled off the bed, it's been about 2 months since i've been here and it's been fun. But today i was going to start training. Gaara said so, since i have 'Chakra' and i should be able to use it, but anyways, i had to since i couldn't say no to Gaara, and i kind of begged for him to let me take lessons, i was happy. I got up and went to take a shower, then i screamed loudly and fell back when i saw a spider the size of my bag, well it the size of a quarter, that was pretty big to me. Riki, the ANBU that was taking care of me, by being my body guard, busted in, and i screamed again. _"Pervert! Get out!" _i held the curtain to me. _ "I'M SORRY! I heard you screaming and i had to make sure nothing was wrong! Ow! Stop throwing things at me!" _Riki yelled, _"Get out and i will!"_ i screamed and then he ran out and slammed the door. I sighed in relief, and then started looking around. Damn spider, i didn't see it, but i KNEW, it was plotting against me. I quickly washed up and shaved my legs, my pits, washed my hair and physique, and then wrapped a towel around me. I peeked out to make sure Riki wasn't there, and walked out and went to my dresser. I got clothes out, and since these weren't my normal clothes, i got used to it, especially since i liked how they dressed in the _**NARUTO**_ world. I got out a fish net top with short sleeves, then got a ivy green tube top, with a matching skirt that was below my thigh, but not close to my knee, it was short, but to me, i could move faster, then i got fish net shorts that went just above my knee.

I dropped the towel and put on a strapless bra and a new pair of underwear. I was in the middle of putting on my skirt when the door opened, i looked and blinked. Riki was there holding grocery bags. The silence was awkward, and just weird. _"GET OUT! PERVERT! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" _i screamed at him, and threw whatever i could, and he dropped the stuff and ran out slamming the door once more. I put on my shirt and top and brushed out my hair, and put my hair in a high pony tail. I looked around, and got my ipod. I skimmed through the song that were on it. I wonder what was going through my mind, and why the hell i put screamo music on it. I didn't mind screamo, i just don't like someone screaming in my ear for most of the song. I went to the bag of groceries, and lifted them up and went to the table, i took eveything out. I checked the eggs, they were still good and uncracked. I put everything where it went, well, where i put it. I just put the ramen away when Riki walked in. _"You know, i'm going to kick your ass if you don't knock." _i said to him and drank some water. _"I'll knock from now on." _ he told me, _"We'll see."_ i mumbled while drinking water.

_"Lady Temari has asked me to escort you to her quarters." _ Riki told me. I blinked and nodded. I got my bag, put whatever i needed and walked out before Riki did. After he walked out, i locked the door and he took me to Temari's place. He knocked for her, i hate him, he knocks for her, but not me, well, she CAN put him on the brink of death. A few minutes passed, and she opened the door. _"Good morning Temari-chan!" _i smiled at her, she smiled back. _"And a good morning to you too. Thank you Riki, your dismissed."_ Temari told him, he nodded and vanished in a cloud of smoke. Temari moved out of the way, and i walked in. I smelled pancakes, yum! I looked around her place, it was neat and tidy. _"Make yourself at home. I figured out didn't have breakfast yet, so i made some."_ she said to me, i nodded and she led me to the kitchen. I sat and looked around the place. I was relaxed and soon a plate was put infront of me. I blinked, and looked at the plate, there was eggs, pancakes and bacon. I scarfed it down, not caring who saw. After i finished, i looked at Temari, she blinked and was in the middle of eating her eggs. _"Sorry, i didn't realize i was so hungry."_ i blushed abit, then she started laughing. I blinked, and she finished eating. _"Let's go. We have to meet Gaara at the training area."_ Temari said to me, i nodded and got up and put my plate in the sink. We then left her apartment afew minutes later. I looked around Suna, it was pretty, with the shades of yellow, brown, and red, all blended together to make artistic homes.

I was too busy day dreaming, i didn't realize she stopped and pulled me back. I blinked and looked at her, she chuckled and set me next to her. I was confused, til i saw Gaara, in all his sexy glory, with 2 ANBU behind him. We stood there, until he was infront of us. _"Have a good sleep Gaara?"_ Temari asked her younger brother, he nodded. _"Sooo, what are we going to do today?" _I asked out of curiosity. _"We're going to enhance your speed."_ Gaara said in that panty dropping voice. I nodded and wondered what was going to happen. _"Temari, you know what to do." _Gaara said to his older sister, she nodded and had a slight smirk on her face. I blinked, and was scared for my life, since it was Temari. Kankuro i was fine with, but with Temari, i was scared. I saw Gaara go to the side, with the ANBU, and me and Temari were facing each other, she now had her fan. Where the hell it came from, no idea, but i knew she didn't have before. _"Prepare yourself!"_ she yelled, and i gulped, soon her fan was open. I'm going to DIE. And soon, she swung it, and a gust of wind was coming towards me, i ran quickly to dodge it, but it tripped it. I whined and got up. _"Don't run!"_ Temari yelled, and did it again. _"What do you want me to do?! Just stand there?!"_ i yelled back and dodged it again, she did it again, and i was headed toward a wall, i decided to run up the wall. I did it, it was a success, but only for a moment, because i was in mid-air, and didn't land right. I landed on my back.

I quickly got up when Temari charged at me, and threw kunais at me. I yelped and dodged them by making funny movements. I was running for my life. _"You attack me!"_ Temari yelled, _"I'm a bad aim! I would be aiming for your shoulder but end up hitting your stomach!"_ i yelled back as i did a split just as kunais were where my head would be if i didn't dodge. I was looking for something to throw at her, i saw a rock, better than nothing. I threw it at her, and i heard a yelp, and i saw Temari putting her hand over her eyes. _"I'm so sorry!" _i had anime tears going down my face. _"What were you aiming at?!" _Temari yelled, since we were quite a distance away. _"Your stomach!"_ i yelled back, and anime cried. This went on for awhile, and i was running for my life. I skidded my knee on gravel, that SUCKED. I couldn't help but do the thing _Peter Griffin _did when he hurt his knee. I did that for about a minute, and got up when i felt wind. I ran the fuck away, and i'm glad i did, that wind took down the wall, made of stone. I was scared like you wouldn't believe.

After about almost the whole day, i was out of breath. _"Temari, thats enough."_ Gaara said to her, she stopped just as i took cover in a box. I popped out and looked around. Almost the whole training area was destroyed. I blinked and got up and went over to Gaara. The sun was finally setting, the sky was turning a nice shade of orange, and i stretched, and i was in pain. _"Ow."_ i whined, then a medical nin started healing me. _"You run pretty fast for someone who's not a ninja."_ Temari said to me, i sweat dropped, and i laughed. Gaara soon told me to go home, i was too tired to even walk. _"I can't even walk."_ i whined, soon i felt a hand on my lower back, i turned and saw Gaara, i blushed. _"Put your arm around my shoulders."_ he said in soft voice, i did what he said and he started walking, i did the same. Soon we were in a comfortable silence. I yawned and we got to my place. I opened the door and kind of staggard inside. _"Will you be alright?"_ Gaara asked in a concerned voice, i nodded and yawned, he soon closed the door and i knew he left. I then changed out of my clothes, and got into my pj's. I stood up, and i saw the moon rise. I relaxed and started to drift off to sleep. Once i did, i started having a dream, a dream i haven't had in a long time.

**...OOO...  
**

**~The morning of that day~**

Gaara was writing on paper work and ANBU have just walked in and started explaining what they found out on their mission, until, _"Pervert! Get out!" ,_ _ "I'M SORRY! I heard you screaming and i had to make sure nothing was wrong! Ow! Stop throwing things at me!" ,_ _"Get out and i will!"_ . Gaara just looked out the window, while the ANBU sweat-dropped. _"Lord kazekage, shall we go see what's going on?"_ one of the ANBU asked, Gaara shook his head, and to himself, he smiled, because he knew she could take care of herself.


	10. Give me a reason why you love it

**Chapter 10!  
**Artemis: "**What she says"  
**Sand nin: _"What they say."_**  
...OOO...  
**

My dreams were always so vivid, but this dream, i didn't want to leave. I haven't had this dream since i was a kid. All i ever wanted, was to stay here, in our comfy spot. Just us, no one else...

**...OOO...**

I bolted up, and looked around, my room was starting to be lit by the sun. I yawned and stretched. The past few days i've been training with Temari. I layed back down in my bed, and closed my eyes. ** "Gah! Why can't i remember faces! I don't even remember his name!" **i made exaggerated movement in the bed and sighed after i was done, i sighed. Soon my stomach grumbled. **"Time for b-fast!" **i hopped out of bed, and went to the kitchen, which was in the same room as my bedroom. I got a pan, milk, eggs, bacon, and pan cake mix. **"It's a bit quiet. Well, the neighbors will have to deal with me being noisy."** I got my phone, and put on pandora. I smiled when i saw the song. **"Perfect!"** i said to myself, and pressed play, and i started making the pancakes.

I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone.  
I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn.  
I threw your sh*t into a bag and pushed it down the stairs.  
I crashed my car into the bridge.

I was dancing like an idiot, but i didn't care. I was in my place, my bubble. I didn't have to care much, ony if i saw a spider. Spiders are the devil incarnate. But besides that, i was mixing the pancake mix, and moving the beat. I was having fun, which i normally did when i was by myself, or with my bff. I was being care-free, and just being me.

**I don't care, I love it. I don't care.**

**I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone.  
I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn.  
I threw your sh*t into a bag and pushed it down the stairs.  
I crashed my car into the bridge.**

**I don't care, I love it. I don't care.**

**You're on a different road, I'm in the milky way  
You want me down on earth, but I am up in space  
You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch  
You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's b*tch**

So by now i was rocking the fuck out. I was singing along, i thought i heard a few pounds of the door, but i ignored them. I know i was basically being the bitch neighbor, and i didn't care. I was suddenly happy for some reason, and i wasn't going to let anyone ruin it. I poured the mix in the heated pan, and watched it bubble, then i started on the eggs, bacon and sausage.

**I love it! **

**I love it! **

**I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone.  
I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn.  
I threw your sh*t into a bag and pushed it down the stairs.  
I crashed my car into the bridge.**

**I don't care, I love it.  
I don't care, I love it, I love it.  
I don't care, I love it. I don't care.**

I mixed the eggs til it was a nice yellow color. Gotta love scrambled eggs. Yum.

**You're on a different road, I'm in the milky way  
You want me down on earth, but I am up in space  
You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch  
You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's b*tch**

**I don't care, I love it.  
I don't care, I love it,  
I love it.  
I don't care, I love it.  
I don't care, I love it, I love it.  
I don't care.  
I love it.**

**"I LOVE IT!" **I yelled as i flipped the pancake, and smiled. I mixed the eggs, and put them on the plate, the the bacon, but the sausage needed more cooking, so i left it. I flipped the pancake, and waited til that was side was done. I skipped the songs in pandora, and smiled when another song came on.

**Right from the start  
You were a thief  
You stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them**

Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh  
Things you never say to me, oh, oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love

I started thinking about Zack. I wonder what he was doing now, where he was. All these things made me see like a stalker, i probably was. I took the sausage when it was done.****

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

I'm sorry I don't understand  
Where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine  
(Oh, we had everything)  
Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everythin'  
And it's all in your mind  
(Yeah, but this is happenin')  


The first time i met him, was during our 7th grade year. I was just a innocent girl, i wore glasses, well, i still do i just have contacts. Wait, my glasses! I forgot those, well, most likely they will be in my bag, in the pocket in the bag. Wow, i actually for got my glasses.

**You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh  
You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh  
There's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love  
Oh, our love, our love**

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart  
You're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Oh, tear ducts and rust  
I'll fix it for us  
We're collecting dust  
But our love's enough  
You're holding it in  
You're pouring a drink  
No nothing is as bad as it seems  
We'll come clean

I can't believe it. The past few years of my life haven't been exciting, except when i met Paula. That was fun, but i can't get Zack out of my mind. I couldn't understand why, but i felt bad. I really like him, but something tells me i should stop. Maybe it's because of that boy i met in my dreams. Maybe, maybe not, that is the question. ****

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again 

I was happy, i was dancing around, until i stopped and sniffed. **"I wonder whats bur-MY PANCAKES!" ** I yelled as i saw a mini fire happening. I freaked out and blew on the fire, that didn't work. I ran around frantic, until i grabbed the handle and ran in the bathroom, and turned on the water, and i heard a light hissing sound. I sighed in relief and sat on the floor, until i heard my door getting busted down and someone yelling, _"Artemis!"_ i blinked and peeked out, and low and behold, Riki was there. _"Your a bit late, aren't you?"_ i said to him as i got up, and went over to him. He blinked and looked around, and saw me, he rushed over to me, and urned me around afew times. _"Your not hurt are you? Some people heard fire."_ he said to me, now i blinked. _"Yeah, there was a mini fire. My pancake is extra crispy."_ i explained and went to the table.

_"You could of knocked you know."_ i said as i bit into my remaining pancakes. _"You could of died!"_ he yelled, _"You still could of knocked."_ i replied, _"And no need to yell, it's too early in the morning." _i added as i ate my eggs. _"What am i going to do with you."_ he said as more of a statement by what i guessed, so i answered any way, _"You could start knocking whenever you enter my home."_ i said to him and ate my bacon. He sighed and layed on my bed. _"Get off my bed, i don't want your germs on it." _i said to him, he just waved his hand, and then i heard, _"Is she ok?!" _i looked and saw Temari and Kankuro, but no Gaara, i was sad, but hey, he's the Kazekage. I took a bite of my bacon and Temari came over to me, and smacked me on the head. _"OOOOOOOOOOW!"_ I whined as i rubbed my head. _"As long as your safe, thats all that maters." _ she said, and smiled. I pouted and ate my breakfast.

_"So i have the next few days off?"_ i asked, Temari nodded and began to explain why, _"Kankuro and i are going to Konoha to be representative for the Sand Village, during the chunin exams. Gaara can't make it because of certain reasons." _ she said to me as she ate whatever bacon was left over, _"More or less it means he doesn't want to go." _ Kankuro told me, i giggled and ate. _"This pancake looks like it was alive before you burned it."_ Riki's voice was heard as he came out of the bathroom with the pan with the pancake still in it. I just shrugged because i had a good break fast. _"We're leaving tomorrow morning, so you can sleep in."_ Temari told me, i nodded. _"What time are you leaving?"_ i then asked as i got up and put my dishes in the sink. _"Around 8. Why?"_ she asked me, _"I want to see you off." _i smiled at her, she smiled back, _"Hey, what about me? I'm going too, don' i get a good bye also?" _Kankuro asked, i blinked and bluntly said _"No."_ and i went to the bathroom. After i shut the door, i heard Temari laugh. I washed up, i took my time. I glanced in the mirror, i saw me, but yet, it wasn't me. I sighed abit, and dried my face. I then walked out, no one was there, not even Riki. I saw a note and it was from Temari, saying they had to go and pack, and Riki was going to see Gaara.

I sat on my bed, wonder what was going on in my world. I was sad, all of a sudden. I missed my parents, and my best friend, and Zack. I lifted the necklace i always had on. It was from when i was little, and my very best friend, my first friend, who understood me. It wore out over the years, but the words, or more like the first few letters: TOGE, and For. But him having the other half was slim, i lost the other half. I meant to give it to him, but i didn't get the chance too, because once, i moved away, and two, i never saw him again. I smacked my cheeks, and motivated myself, **"Ok self! Stop being sad! You are in one of your favorite animes, so be happy!"** i opened the window and yelled out into the morning, _"I'M GOING TO BE EXTRA HAPPY!"_ I heard it echo, and then i heard, _"Stop yelling! Damn kids."_ i blinked and looked, it was an old lady, and i mean OLD. Yep, definatly going to have fun here, it's not every day a fanfiction comes to life.

**...OOO...**

**Soooo, what do you think? Please reiew :D:D:D**


	11. Not official date

**New Chapter!  
...OOO...**

Well, my night's have been rather odd. I've been having dreams of my first childhood crush. I don't know why now that it's happening. I was sitting on the roof of the apartment i was living in. I can't believe that its been about 4 months since i came here. I was thinking about everything, then i smacked myself. **"No, bad artemis!" **i said, and i got up, and walked down the stairs, i suddenly got a tingling feeling, **"Oh god!"** i yelled and sneezed, and landed on the floor. I groaned and sat up and rubbed my stomach. I then looked around, and i saw a head of hair that i've gotten used to seeing. _ "Hi Gaara." _i smiled and waved, he blinked and waved back a bit. I got up and dusted myself off and looked around, then i saw a chair. I went over to it, picked it up and went over to him, and sat it next to him. For about 15-20 minutes, we sat there in a comfortable silence. I looked outside and saw a cliff. I got up and went to the window to get alittle closer. _"Gaara, let's go on a walk. It must be dull just signing papers all day. " _i smiled at him, he blinked, then i did something courageous, i grabbed his hand and pulled him up and walked to the door. I knew he had a surprised expression, but i knew Gaara, well from what i saw in the anime.

I walked out the door while holding his hand because the door was open, which was a good thing. I walked with him out of the building and we walked. I let go of his hand, since I thought he probably didn't want to be dragged by a crazy girl that appeared out of nowhere. I looked around, and then I just walked in a random direction. I stopped at a small cross road in an alley. I looked around, and went left, I didn't know where I was going, but I just knew I was going SOMEWHERE. I walked around aimlessly, until I started going up the mountain side along a small path that was made. I looked around and noticed that it was hidden from the rest, like it was meant to be hidden from the rest of the world. I just left my feet take me to where ever they took me. I soon came to a small clearing, that had natural walls around it, making it even more hidden. I walked up to a cave, and looked around, there was a natural sky light, and I walked forward, only to smack right into a wall. _"__Ow! I swear there was a opening here." _I blinked and looked around, noticed there was a set of stairs going down. I blinked and went over and saw a spiral stair case going down but stopped at the third floor. I looked around and stared that the sky light.

_"__There used to be an opening."_ I jumped abit when I heard Gaara's voice, I looked at him, and saw he was by the entrance. _"__What happened to the opening?"_ I asked, he walked inside. _"__After the second great ninja war, construction was taking place to repair what was damaged. In the process, causing rocks to block the second entrance. But that entrance just led to the ground if you go to far." _ He said, I blinked, and just stared, because not only did he explain, that was the most I have EVER heard G aara talk. I blinked again and looked down at the hole in the middle. Gaara walked passed me and went down the stairs, I followed him, and saw around there were toys drawings, random empty packages of what used to have food in them. I blinked and when we got to the bottom, it was a small camping place. There was a make shift tent, sheets, a small camp fire pit. I looked around, went over to the wall, and saw little drawings. I noticed they looked liked the ones I used to draw when I was younger. I shook my head and just thought it was just a coincidence that the drawings looked similar. I looked at Gaara, he was holding a bear, I tilted my head and smiled. But like all good moments I have, it's ALWAYS ruined, this time by my stomach. I saw Gaara stare at me, and I looked away blushing. _"__Are you hungry?" _I heard him ask, I nodded embarrassed and glanced at him. I saw he had a calm expression and motioned for me to follow as he went up the stairs. I followed him, and he walked out of the small cave. What I didn't notice, was the opening close over in sand.

**…****OOO…  
**

Gaara and I ended up in a small ramen bar. I looked around, it had a peaceful atmosphere. The place was dimly lit but it was a comfortable dim, only romantic if you made it that way, but we had a comfortable atmosphere. We ordered our ramen, well he ordered for me since I wasn't so good at reading japanese, just speaking and writing it. I relaxed and thought of my life up til now. I would NEVER have guessed to be sucked into the _NARUTO_ world, and having the ability to teleport, which was AMAZING! I didn't notice that our food had gotten to the table until I looked at the table. _"__Woah! I look away for a minute and the food is here!" _I said, and blinked, Gaara chuckled abit and I blinked, then grabbed the complimentary chop sticks. I snapped them apart and was having an all out war with the noodles. I knew people were staring at me. I struggled for afew minutes until I got it. _"__Ha ha! I got you noodle!" _I said happily and ate the noodles. I ate happily, and I realized why naruto loved this, it was like a food orgasm in my mouth. I ate it happily and I didn't notice Gaara just staring at me with a calm expression and then eating. Gaara and I ate peacefully, not noticing that an ANBU was watching us. Later on, as the sky started to get dark, that's when we left, it was weird, because for 3 whole hours, we talked abit but, other than that we just had a peacefully evening. When we left, we went to the cliff, that we always ended up.

We stood there for awhile, because the moon was already rising. _"__Wow." _I said and watched it rise slowly. _"__You know, where I'm from, I never really saw the moon rise, only the sun rise. Both are equally beautiful."_ I smiled and just relaxed, Gaara just stared at me, nodded and looked at the moon. I looked at my necklace that I always kept around my neck, no matter what. _"__What's that?"_ Gaara asked, I smiled abit and looked at him, then at my necklace, which was half a heart that said when put together "Together Forever." But I just had "Toge and For." . _"__It's a necklace I've had, and my best friend has the other half. But it's weird, I had it one day, and the next day, it was gone. He also gave me this."_ I said and reached into my pocket and pulled out a rock. It was simple, but it shined with the moon light. _"__He gave me this stone, he gave it to me before I left. It's a rare stone, that's not easily found, only in the deepest part of the earth. I don't know where he got it, but it was the greatest gift I've ever gotten."_ I explained to him, he listened and was patient. _"__I haven't forgotten about him, I would be happy to see him again, but I doubt he'll remember me. It's been long while since I've seen him." _I told him and he nodded and I yawned. Gaara got up and held out his hand, I took hold of his hand and he pulled me up. I smiled, he smiled back abit and he walked me home. _"__Good night Gaara. Sweet dreams." _ I smiled and walked into my house and closed it after he left. I went to the bathroom, washed up and lied on my bed, the moon light making my room glow. I yawned and mumbled a line from one of my favorite songs. **"****I know your somewhere out there, somewhere far away."** I smiled and held the necklace to me and the stone.

**…****$$$...  
**Gaara leaned against his office chair, and stared out at the moon. He looked at the necklace in his hand that had "ther and ever." He put it back on, _"__Your back, and I haven't forgotten."_ He smiled abit, and looked at a picture he and her took when they were younger. _"__My wish finally came true." _He mumbled, and got up and left his office, and went home, to rest up for the next day.

**…****OOO…****  
**** Please read!**

**GOMEN! I've just gotten out of school, and finally, able to update the story! If you have any ideas please feel free to tell me! I'm gladly taking idea requests and this is a shout out to my friend who helped me think of this idea! :D plus there will be a special coming up to ask artemis and company! So think of those questions! I know its abit soon, but hey, why not try something new! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Love you! BYE BYE! 333333**

****


	12. Dreams

** CHAPTER 12!  
**_**"Dream talk"  
**_** -Artemis speaking english-  
**_"Sand nin/Artemis"_**  
...OOO...  
**

_**"I'm artemis. Whats your name?" **__i asked the little boy, who was on the swing, holding a bear. __**"..."**__ he just stood __**" **__quiet, and i sat on the swing next to him. __**"Want to play ball?"**__ i asked him, he just stood on the swing, i reached for him but something blocked me. It was sand. __**"Wow! You can control sand?" **__i said, i thought it was pretty cool. __**"Play ball with me."**__ i said, and i grabbed him and pulled him, the sand made a barrier but i pushed passed it. __**"Come on, i just got a new ball today." **__i said to him, he just looked at me abit scared as i pulled him to the play ground. As we neared the play ground, the kids that were there, son disappeared once they saw me and the little boy. __**"Let's play catch. I throw it to you, you catch it, then you throw it, and i catch it, the one to drop it first loses. Ok?"**__ i looked at the boy, he nodded shyly. __**"Um, can you put you bear down please? Your bear is cute, but you need both your hands to catch the ball."**__ i said and held up both my hands. The boy looked at his bear like it was going to vanish. __** " can keep company."**__ i told him and then held up my toy bunny that i brought along. The boy nodded and set his bear next to my bunny._

For the next few hours, me and the boy played catch, and we built a sand castle. When the sun started setting, we went to a cliff. _** "My mom always told me, to have one special friend. And no matter what, don't let that friend go."**__ i said and smiled as we watched the moon rise. I soon yawned, and the boy looked at me, and got up. I blinked and looked at him, he held out his hand, i grabbed it and he pulled me up. Then we started walking home, well he took back to where i was living. __**"Good night."**__ i smiled, and suddenly i kissed his cheek and went inside, after i waved to him, he waved back and soon he left. I was happy i made a friend, i changed my clothes and went to bed. The next few days were even more fun. We found a cave, and made it into our fort. I nick-named the boy panda, because he reminded me of a panda. __**"Get away from my son, you demon child!" **__i heard, and i saw a crowd. I went over, i pushed people out of the way, and saw my friend in the middle. Soon, i heard people and kids calling him names. __**"LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE!" **__I shouted and ran over to him and hugged him. ____The people were all shocked. __**"Get away from him girl! He'll kill you!"**__ someone said, i glared, __**"No! He's my friend and i won't let you meanies hurt him!"**__ i shouted, and i got up, while pulling him, and i ran, with him running behind me._

I ran to our hide out, which only we knew about. We soon fell on the ground after all that running, _**"I-i promise, i'll be by your side forever." **__i said between breaths, he looked at me, __**"O-ok. I-i'll be b-by your side f-forever, t-too."**__ he said between breaths, i smiled and hugged him, i felt his sand trying to push me away, but i didnt let him go..._

_**"DON'T LEAVE!" **__i heard him scream and cry, while i was crying also, because his face was fading slowly, i felt his arms tighten around me, and i remember whispering, __**"I'll never leave your side." **__and i was being pulled into darkness._

** ...OOO...  
**I gasped and sat up from my bed. I glanced around, i was still in my shrinky dink apartment, in Suna and it was still dark outside. **"Damn, that's a dream i hadn't had in awhile." **i mumbled and glanced outside, saw the moon, and yawned. I stretched lie back down and fell asleep...

I later on heard banging, along with a _"Wake up you lazy bum!"_ i yawned and pulled the covers over me. Then i felt the covers being pulled off me, and i hit whoever did it in the face with my pillow. _"I'm going to kill you slowly."_ i said, and glared, _ "Yeah, good luck with that."_ Riki said to me, and folded the cover and set it on my bed. _"Why are you even here?"_ i yawned and pulled the cover on me, _"Lord kazekage asked me to escort you to the office where he has break fast ready and waiting."_ he replied, **"Que?"** i said and blinked, Riki blinked at me and shook his head. I got up and went to the bathroom. I grabbed clothes that i set out the night before, i washed up and changed my clothes. I walk out of my bathroom to find Riki folding my underwear. _"Did i give you permission to touch my personal items?"_ i asked him, he jumped and quickly put it back. _"Uh, it isnt what it looks like." _he said, _"Do it again, and i'll make sure you don't have kids."_ i said as i tied my hair up and went to the door. I heard his foot steps follow me, and i left. The walk to the kazekage's office wasn't long, but it wasn't short either. I wasn't really paying attention to what i was doing, but then i felt myself being pulled down.

_"Woah! Riki!"_ i shouted, and looked at him. _"Well you were just floating into the air! If i didn't get you, you might of been in the sky by now!" _he shouted back, i blinked and narrowed my eyes. _"Right. Just like how i didn't see you with my panties in your hands." _i said and got out of his hold and continued to walk to Gaara's office. I was thinking of the dream i had, it felt so real, that i knew it was a dream. I didn't realize where i was until i hit a door. _"Ow!"_ i rubbed my nose and looked at the door, then i opened it. I smiled when i saw the food, and Gaara sitting at his desk. _"Good morning Gaara."_ i smiled, he nodded. _"I brought her just as you asked, lord kazekage."_ Rink said and then he vanished. I sat in a chair, and i looked at Gaara, he just did paper work. _"Um, Gaara."_ i said as i looked at him, he looked up, _"Would you like to eat with me?" _i blushed and left out the part, when i say i dont like to eat alone. Gaara was quiet for a minute and then got up and went to the table, and sat across from me, i smiled and got a plate of food, he didn't have much to eat, but i think he already ate before i got here, i didn't care, i was just glad he was there with me. _"Gaara, i'm going to kidnap you again."_ i smiled at him, he blinked.

About two hours later, i was dragging him out of the office, and we went to a play ground, guess the kids were still in school because there was only a couple with their new baby. I went to the swings and sat on one of them. _"Good morning lord kazekage."_ the man said to Gaara and bowed, Gaara nodded, and the woman smiled, and they left. I swung myself, and enjoyed the feeling of the wind passing. I looked at Gaara and he was deep in thought. I jumped off the swing and landed on my feet, after stumbling of course. I looked back at Gaara, he had wide-eyes. I giggled, _"Gaara, you remind me of a panda. " _i smiled at him, he blinked, then i saw a ball, i went over, picked it up and went back to Gaara. _ "Want to play ball with me Gaara?"_ i asked him, and i swear, his eyes got wider. I waved a hand infront of his face, _"Gaara, widen your eyes abit more and you won't have eyes anymore."_ i laughed and he blinked, and i pulled him up. _"I throw it to you, you try to catch it, then you throw it me, and i try to catch it. First one to drop it, loses, ok?" _i said, he nodded, and i threw the ball. That was one intense game of ball.

Later on in the day, Gaara took me out to eat again, to that ramen place. It was fun, even though i was the one talking most of the time, Gaara stood there listening, and every now and then, talking. Gaara and i spent the day together, it was nice, we even made a small fire on the cliff. It got cold that night, and i was just in fish net stockings, a skirt, a tube top with a fish net under shirt, not a good combination. I was shivering, and rubbing my arms, i wasn't paying attention, until i felt an arm around me, i looked at saw it was Gaara, i saw a faint blush on his cheeks, i blushed also. I didn't say anything, since it was nice being like this. We stood like that for about an hour and a half. Gaara walked me back to my apartment, since it was late. _"It's strange. I never had this much peace where i'm from."_ i said out of the blue, he looked at me. _"Sorry, it's the sleepiness, i say random things when i'm tired."_ just as i finished that sentence, i yawned. I saw a small smile on his face and we ended up at my door. _"Good night Gaara."_ i said as i opened my door and waved, he waved back, _"Sweet dreams."_ i heard him whisper, i smiled and closed the door. I changed my clothes and sat on my bed.

The moon light lit up my room. I held up the stone my childhood crush gave me, and held it to the moon light, it glowed a soft blue color. I didn't notice that before, and smiled. **"I wonder what he would be doing if he was real."** i yawned again, it was louder and longer this time, then i pulled the cover over my head, and fell asleep.

**...OOO...**

Gaara lied in his bed, his habit of not sleeping getting in the way. The moon light lit up his room, he looked to where the moon light hit, and he saw his shelf. And on that shelf, was a bear, and leaning against that bear, was a bunny, with a silver bow on each ear. Gaara smiled and relaxed, and stood up the rest of the night.

** ...OOO...  
please comment! i want to know how you feel about my story :D **


	13. stalker feeling

**NEXT CHAPTER! :D  
Happy 4th of july everyone!  
...OOO...**

It's been officially 5 months since i entered the _**NARUTO **_ world. I was shocked myself when i actually stared at the calendar i had. I looked outside. In afew days, Temari and Kankuro would be back from the chunin exams. I was glad, Temari grew on me like a sister, as for Kankuro, well, more like an annoying brother. I got up, and went to the door, put my shoes on, then keys, and walked out after locking the door. The sun today was covered by the occasional cloud. It was fun here in Suna, you just had to find things to do. I went to Gaara's office. I looked around, and started picturing a festival. The idea just came to me, and it was pretty awesome. I looked around, and finally got to his office, well, the stairs section, so i walked up the stairs. **"Whoever invented stairs, i hope are suffering."** i mumbled to myself, and when i finaly reached the top, i was catching my breath. I walked to the office, and was about to open the door, when i heard, _"Lord Kazekage, this marriage is crucial to the village."_ I blinked, and listened, i knew i shouldn't but come on, who wouldn't. _"She is the daughter of the leader, of a small village, but it is close to be coming a much larger one. This could strengthen our numbers." _i just stood there frozen.

I don't know why i didn't just pick up my legs and run, i didn't want to hear that. I just stood there, speechless, jealous, and...sad. _"Lord Kazekage, please consider it. Our people would be happy that you have taken a wife, and have increased our village. His daughter is a wonderful woman. Our sources have even told us she is looking for a husband. And also, she has requested to visit in two weeks."_ i heard, i took a quiet breath, and knocked. I heard silence, then someone opened the door, it was an old man, well more like in his mid 40's, _"Good morning sir." _i bowed, and waited, he nodded and i glanced at Gaara. _"Please leave, the Kazekage is busy at the moment."_ a random inja told me, he came up to the door, i blinked. _"Leave her alone."_ Gaara said, the other people looked at him in shock. _"But lord Kazekage, this is important."_ the ninja said said, _"I will think about it. Now leave."_ Gaara replied, and they bowed and left the room. I bowed in respect, they did it also, but the two i first met just gave me the stink eye. _"Did i interupt something?"_ i asked, faking i didn't know. Gaara shook his head and put his papers away and got up. I blinked in confusion, he also took off his kage robes. _"What are you doing Gaara?"_ i asked, _"Are you not going to 'kidnap' me like you usually do?"_ he asked, he gave me an innocent look, i smiled and nodded.

Soon me and Gaara are walking through Suna. Today felt odd, i think it was because of what i heard. I looked at Gaara, i might know him personally, but he looked like he had a distant look. _"Gaara? Is something wrong?"_ i asked, we were in a our secret hide away. I wondered what was going on in his mind. When i look at him, i see a small boy, with s teddy bear, I could never get over the episode when they showed what happened. And when i saw it, i was pissed at his dad. I wanted to throw him off a cliff or something. He emotionally scarred a little innocent boy, who wanted to just be loved and accepted. But noooo, his dad just had to get in the way. I studied his expression, movement. _"I'm just...confused."_ he said to me, i blinked and listed to him. _"I'm sppose to get married, to a village leaders daughter."_ he explained to me, i nodded, and listened. I don't blame him for being confused, i mean they practically are forcing him to marry a girl he doesn't even know. I would be royaly pissed at them also. I wouldn't want someone telling me i had to marry a stranger, hell to the no. I watched him still, i layed back, and looked at the sky, it was abit cloudy. I saw Gaara lay next to me, his hands folded on his chest.

This was nice, it really was. I was with the guy i had a crush on, and he accepts me as a friend. I don't care, i just want to be close to him. I sound like a stalker, damn. I glanced at him, he had a calm expression. _"Gaara, can i train to be a sand ninja?"_ i asked him bluntly. I saw his eyes go wide abit and look at me, i didn't care, i was serious. He blinked afew times, and nodded slowly. I smiled brightly. I didn't want this moment to end, i was happy to be here, and just be myself around him, and i had a feeling he was letting down his guard around me, if he was, that means he trusts me, i didn't want to betray him. Gaara was hurt enough as it is, i could never do that to him. I saw him look at the sky, and noticed he was searching for something in a way. I wasn't sure what it was, but Gaara seemed abit out of it. It was cute in a way, yet strange. I was fascinated by how he looked, i wanted to draw him, but i had no paper, damn it all. I took as many mental pictures as i could to preserve this moment. Ok, i really am starting to sound like a stalker, damn it. I blinked and looked at him again. He was the cutest guy ever.

But every moment has to end, ours ended by my stomach growling, i made a face. I saw Gaara glance at me, i hid my face with my hands, then i felt something poke my side. I giggled and looked and saw him poking my side. I sat up, then he did the same. Then we both got up, and walked out of our hide away, and went to the village. For some strange reason, we took a habit, and made this small ramen place, into a usual spot for us, the owner even knows us. _"Lord Kazekage, the usual table?"_ he started telling us, Gaara nodded and he led us to the back table, where it was private, yet we got quiet. _"The usual drinks?"_ the guy asked, we both nodded, and he walked away. _"I want to try ichiraku ramen. I heard people talk about it."_ i said out of the blue, Gaara blinked then he got a look in his eyes, i wasn't sure what it was, but he looked cute. Later on, after we got our ramen, and drinks, the finishing, and then leaving, we walked out Suna, and just enjoyed each others company. The sun had set and the moon was high in the sky when he took me home. I was happy, i got close to him, slowly each day. _"Good night Gaara."_ i whispered, and walked in, he nodded and left after i closed the door.

I got up and went to my bed, i got out of my clothes, tonight was unusually hot, so i was just in my undies and bra. I tied my hair up, and lied down. I yawned and looked at the time, it was 11:20, **"Damn, time does fly when you have fun."** i mumbled, and sang a random song to lull me to sleep

**Could this be love that I feel,  
So strong, so deep and so real,  
If I lost you, would I ever heal,  
Could this be love that I feel?  
Could this be love that I feel?...**

I yawned and fell asleep after that small song, i don't know why i chose that song, but i thought it fit. Maybe, just maybe, i could be slowly falling for him, but my heart still wants Zack, well, my mind is getting shut down. Too much worry causes wrinkles, no wonder my mom has more. I miss my mom, her and her awkward dance moves.

**...OOO...**

Comment! i know, shortest chapter i've done, dont judge me!


End file.
